


Kneel

by retrospectav



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I think I over slept, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, my brain is buzzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki found himself lying flat on his back with a heavy weight baring down on him. This was not how he expected things to turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Once I finish writing this I'm going to hell.

Loki found himself lying flat on his back with a heavy weight baring down on him. This was not how he expected things to turn out.

***

Earlier on, Loki had managed to escape Asgard in order to seek out and rule a nearby inhabited planet. Raising an army fit to take on Asgard's and when he was finished he hoped to become ruler of both of these worlds. He didn't however factor in the space rift that had formed from damage sustained to the device that aided his escape from Asgard. He also didn't intend to have ended up meeting a one Khan of previous Star Fleet command and well...getting to know him much better than that.

***

"Ah, I see you've made your way to my ruling planet," Loki started, confused as to his environment.

"Don't think for one second that I am on your 'ruling planet.' You are on my ship, the Vengeance."

"I find that hard to believe, mortal. I used superior Asgardian technology and transported myself here to take over this weakly formed planet and raise an army in my name," Loki continued, anger mounting in his voice.

"You most certainly will not! This is my ship! And how dare you call me mortal? Do you have any idea who I am?!" Khan was furious now, he had never been more insulted in his life.

"Oh. I see," Loki replied after introductions were made. He turned and looked behind him out of the large glass control room windows, realising his geographical error. "Well, I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion. Could you transport me if I gave you some coordinates?" his silver tongue flicking into action.

Khan narrowed his eyes and peered at his strange, but intriguing stowaway on his ship. A devilish smile curled up one side of his mouth as his augment mind formed a cunning plan. "Oh, I will help you alright if you do something for me in return. To make up for all the trouble you have caused me. Do we have a deal?" Khan's voice had changed from its usual precise and sinister manner to a double edged drawl. This was going to be fun.

"Of course," Loki replied, "I would think it fair to exchange a deal for my unbelievable error."

"Well then..." Khan trailed off. Loki's answer hardening his resolve. He took slow, but powerful steps towards the man in front of him. "Now kneel," Khan commanded stiffly.

"I beg your pardon, being, but I will not kneel to anyone! Not you, not my father, nor the captain of any other ship!" Loki exclaimed, voice reaching shouting point before he had finished.

"Fine then..." Khan replied, purring deeply, still sauntering over to the other man. "We'll have to come to another agreement," Khan grinned wickedly now.

When Khan reached the slightly shorter male with long dark hair and pale skin just as his, he paused and delivered his plan to his captive. Khan grabbed Loki's neck and hungrily kissed his lips, increasing his pressure and pulling the man's lithe body towards him, pressing his hardening cock into the other man's groin. He wasted no time in making his intentions known as he ended his kiss with a predatory suck and a bite. Loki bowed into Khan's kiss feeling his own groin swell at the man's forcefulness and brutality. He had never considered that before now he could be attracted to another male, his lips moved with Khan's communicating his desire and acceptance of Khan's idea.

"Very good," Khan said almost patronisingly and after a split second, "Now take off your pants."

Loki obeyed Khan's words and slid his pants off, surprised at how hard his cock had already got, pre cum already dewing on the head. On second thought, he removed his upper garments as well and lay then neatly nearby. On taking off his pants he brushed his own erection sending a shiver down his spine and causing a laugh to escape from between Khan's full lips. Khan eyed the man's erection in front of him and licked his lips instinctively, spurring his own hard on even more. Loki would be so tight and wet. He almost salivated at the thought. Khan removed all of his clothes as well, unsurprised by his already bobbing erection. It twitched in anticipation, begging to be used. There was no escape now. Khan moved to the other man, sitting on the floor, beckoning Loki to move towards him. 

Khan grabbed the man when he was within reach, spinning him around backwards so that he was cradled in Khan's lap, just inches from Khan's cock. Oh gawd, it would be so worth it. Loki became limp at Khan's touch and leant back into the man behind him, their skin almost melding as one, as both were so pale. Khan resumed his ministrations to the crook of Loki's neck, pressuring with his wanton kisses and licks. Loki sighed at the sensation and instinctively moved to hold his own cock, but Khan pushed his hand out of the way.

"Allow me," Khan said, in between nipping the man's shoulder and neck. His strong and calloused fingers wrapped around Loki's cock and stroked it slowly, teasingly.

Loki groaned, "Pl-please. Faster. Go faster."

Khan was only too happy to oblige the other man, stroking him harder and faster, alternating with rubbing his head in preparation. "You know what I'm going to do to you, don't you?" Khan asked, impatient for an answer.

"You're going to fuck me?" Loki answered.

"That's right. I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't even remember how you got on board my ship. Understood?"

"Uh-huh," was all Loki could say. He didn't care any more. He wanted this man in him so badly, he would accidently drop onto his ship a thousand times if it meant doing this every time. Just the thought of it coupled with Khan's deadly strokes made him feel weak in the head. He was nearing orgasm now, feeling the pressure building in his gut. Khan rubbed even harder and faster on Loki's cock as if it was his own, relishing in the thought of the man cumming hard and fast, unable to control his body. With a few final strokes from Khan, Loki let out a soft moan and jolted upwards, cumming in ribbons and ribbons of fluid. As uncontrollable as Khan predicted. Covering Loki's chest in the majority, with some reaching Khan's legs wrapped almost completely around Loki's rear. Khan let out a deep growl and held onto Loki's chest. He could feel his heart beating through his hands. He rested his forehead on the nape of Loki's neck, satisfied with the aftershocks he had given his partner. Khan's cock now came to the foreground of his mind, keening for release, swollen to extreme. More pre cum having smeared onto Loki's back above that sacred spot Khan couldn't wait any longer to invade. 

"Now it's my turn," Khan didn't wait for an answer, even when Loki could only nod in reply and lay onto his chest on the floor, giving himself completely to the dominant man's workings. Khan quickly moved over to Loki's behind and trailed his long thin fingers up the inside of Loki's thighs. "Spread your legs," was all Khan had to say and Loki obeyed again. "Perfect. Just perfect." Khan gripped Loki by his hips and lined up his almost bursting cock with Loki's hole, between those two plush cheeks. He slid into him in one motion. Just as Khan predicted. So warm and tight. At first he slowly tugged at the man, pulling outwards almost to the tip of his cock and then burrowing himself in. A rumble eminated from Khan's lips. He hadn't felt this pleased with himself in years. Now was no time to be sentimental though. This delicious man was in submission to Khan and he needed to release his frustration one way or another. He picked up his speed, driving further and further into Loki, searching for that one true spot of pure pleasure. Loki couldn't contain himself below Khan, he wriggled about, bucking again at the incredibly sensuous feel of Khan's cock writhing inside his core. He could definitely get used to this kind of 'punishment.' Khan pounded into the other man, no holds barred, climbing higher and higher and with a loud "Huh...Fuck!" Khan came with force, emptying his hot cum into Loki. So much in volume that it spilled out of Loki's hole and dripped down his underside. Loki embraced the feeling inside him and could feel Khan wading out his orgasm still buried in his rear, breathing heavily into Loki's ears, pupils blown wide with some saliva pooling at the sides of his mouth. Khan finally pulled out and lay on top of Loki, supporting some of his own weight so as not to squash the smaller man below him. Khan outdid himself this time and this surprised him. Maybe he had been on the run for too long without anyone else. He smiled to himself as he thought of asking Loki to stay on with him as a navigator. He hoped he would, but for now the two men basked in the afterglow of their most mind blowing orgasms.


End file.
